


Light In Your Eyes

by Denevega



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denevega/pseuds/Denevega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How in heaven’s name is dancing supposed to help us relax?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found at http://ingwaymercedestales.tumblr.com/post/146778966584/light-in-your-eyes
> 
> Fun fact: This was originally going to be smut :P

Could there be any meaning to this? She decided that, yes, there was. They needed a moment just to release and let out some pent up energy without damaging each other. Maybe it wasn’t the best way to do it, but it was good enough for her, even if she felt oddly nervous for such a simple interaction.

She noticed that Ingway seemed to be examining her expression. Gently, Mercedes placed her hand on his shoulder and took his hand. “You okay? She asked softly.

A dry laugh left the man as his other hand fell to the dip in her back. “No, not at all. How in heaven’s name is _dancing_ supposed to help us relax?”

Mercedes’s mouth curved in a goofy yet somewhat forced smile as she took the first step. “What did you think would help us relax after several long days of chaos?”

“Tea, chess, aromatherapy, a shared bath,” Ingway shrugged his shoulders. He paused in his speech as he watched her hair sway with their slow, meticulous movements. “Slaughtering some frogs,” he finished with a crude grin as he twirled her on her toe.

“You stop that right now,” the fairy pouted as she was taken into a slight dip. Wings fluttered nervously, but she heard Ingway chuckle and felt his warm breath on her neck.

“I’m not going to drop you if that’s what you think,” he said placing a fleeting kiss on her collarbone. Mercedes pulled herself back up so suddenly that she almost knocked her head into his.

“T-that tickles!” Cheeks and ears flushed as they spun around. She almost wished there was music playing in the background as a gentle wind blew through the garden and caressed their skin. Mercedes heard Ingway hum pleasantly.

“Okay, maybe I was wrong,” his hand squeezed hers and the girl stumbled. “This is…kind of fun.”

A sway to the side, a lift into the air…Mercedes’s eyelids lowered slightly as her hand slid from his shoulder to his beating chest. “Stop making me so shy…” She mumbled looking up at him. She swore there was some kind of mysterious glow in his eyes as he leaned slightly toward her.

“Be brave, then,” he replied endearingly.

The Fairy Queen closed her eyes and sighed happily. Being brave was hard, but she had done it before, right?

Just slightly, she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. “Be brave for me, too,” she whispered. Their noses brushed and she shuddered when she felt him cup her cheek.

“I shall,” he said with a kiss returned in kind.


End file.
